


To Wong Foo, Thanks for Everything! Julie Newmar by FaeryQueen07 [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 14:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of To Wong Foo, Thanks for Everything! Julie Newmar by FaeryQueen07</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Wong Foo, Thanks for Everything! Julie Newmar by FaeryQueen07 [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To Wong Foo, Thanks for Everything! Julie Newmar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/487396) by [FaeryQueen07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeryQueen07/pseuds/FaeryQueen07). 



**Title** : To Wong Foo, Thanks for Everything! Julie Newmar  
**Author** : FaeryQueen07  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Teen Wolf  
**Character** : Derek/Stiles  
**Rating** : Explicit  
**Warnings** : No Archive Warnings Apply  
**Summary** : It’s the summer before senior year and Stiles is doing just fine. Right up until he gets shitfaced and tells a room full of drag queens that he’s attracted to an alpha werewolf and that oh, yeah, he’s been wondering about whether or not they have knots. It all goes downhill from there, but in a good way.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/487396)  
**Length** 0:32:08  
Download Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/reup/2ndreup/To%20Wong%20Foo%2C%20Thanks%20for%20Everything%21%20Julie%20Newmar.mp3)  
44 MB

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Cover Art] To Wong Foo, Thanks for Everything! Julie Newmar (written by faeryqueen07, read by rhea314)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/622331) by [fire_juggler_arts (fire_juggler)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler_arts)




End file.
